Fidelity Abroad
by TheMusingFit
Summary: A family tragedy prompts Jenny toward a life of adventure, and I think we can all guess where she ends up. Please R&R.
1. A starting place

**AN:**_ Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy this ridiculous little homage to the genre. Actually, I'm just being humble; this is my master work, and I only ask that you not become too jealous when WW Norton calls me up and asks to publish it as part of the canon. Until then (and I've got my cell phone set to ring, sir) the characters are not mine and I cheerfully admit the whole fraud. It's not currently complete, although I know more or less where it's going. It will probably end up being much longer than it should be (I suspect it already is), but I should warn you that I am physically incapable of writing long chapters. Finally, all characters are based on movie characterizations because they're cute and/or sexy and it gives me an excuse to search for more pictures. The work as a whole is dedicated to Cupcake, who will never read this, except for the second chapter which is dedicated to Miss Flossy. _

-

When the clock struck midnight, Jenny was still slumped in her chair, staring dully into the fire. She roused herself up, and set off down the hall to check on the children, still deep in thought.

She had spent more time indoors over the last month than she had in her entire life, and now was beginning to dread the future. _Is this how it will be now? Will I have to stay in and watch the children all day, until the baby is grown?_

There was one question she did not need to ask herself, and that was whether she would ever regain the bliss of her former life. Mother had died only three weeks ago, leaving behind eight children besides Jenny. The memory was still painful, and she suspected she would never really get over it. Life without Mother was already proving to be much harder. The servants were unsure of themselves, the children never stopped crying, and Jenny simply could not seem to get control of the situation. It was a failing in herself she was ashamed to see manifested in such a circumstance; Mother had always put so much faith in her.

A letter had been sent to Father, off on business somewhere in Scotland, and his response had come earlier that day. In it, he promised to come back as soon as his affairs were finished and to find suitable places for all the children. Although she could not say so aloud, Jenny thought this answer utterly despicable and unbecoming to a gentleman. Most irksome to her was that he had specifically left the children to the housekeeper's care - and not a word about Jenny! To be lumped in with the younger ones in such a way was most insulting. _She_ did not need looking after, and even if her attempts at creating order in the bereaved household had not been successful, she could not help but think she could improve with time. And it appeared that Father intended to give her time, as he indicated they should not expect him for a matter of months yet.

The girls were all asleep in their bedroom - Mary still with red eyes from crying. Jenny tucked the blankets tightly around her little body, and slipped the book out of Emma's hands. As she closed the door behind her, a series of new thoughts occurred to her. _Am I really needed here? If Father is only going to separate us, is there any point in my staying? He will send the little ones to family members, but where will he send me?_ she wondered, as she approached the boys' room. _Probably to some smelly old man I've never met before._ Jenny had heard those sort of stories before, and knew all about the wicked things men did once their wives were dead.

The boys, too, were asleep, except for Jonathan, who stirred slightly as she arranged his blankets. Jenny kissed him softly on the forehead before turning to leave. A model of a warship caught her eye as she approached the door, and she paused to regard it. _Could I do better for myself?_

-

Jenny arrived in Portsmouth two days later, in excellent health and giddy spirits. It had taken some doing to get there, as she was not entirely sure where Portsmouth was. But a kindly and somewhat drunk coachman had agreed to take her, provided she sit next to him on the box. _I daresay he fancied me,_ she thought with a smile.

The city she now found herself in was vastly different from the quiet country home she had known her whole life. The smell was overwhelming, and Jenny had had a bad moment coming into town when she thought she would faint from it. But eventually, that feeling had passed and now the brilliant sights of the city occupied her. She was eager to see the ocean and the sort of ships Philip's model was based on, and so she made her way through the bustling crowd toward the smell of saltwater and the sound of seagulls.

The sight of the harbor was more wonderful than Jenny had thought possible. There had been moments of doubt before she left home, whether the trip was too foolish or improper to attempt. Now, with the sea breeze running through her hair, Jenny felt proud that she had taken control of her fate. Father did not intend to look after her, none of the children could, and _here _ - here she could look after herself, without worrying about what others thought or whether she was a burden to them. A bystander would not have been able to tell whether the tears that rose in Jenny's beautiful brown eyes were due to the salty air or a grateful heart.

She lingered there by the sea for a few moments longer, and then went in search of a place to stay the night.


	2. A place for starting

Without any money or much of a name to recommend her, Jenny nevertheless found a boarding-house cook who was willing to let her sleep on the floor by the kitchen fire, and the waitress at another inn saved the most edible scraps from the day's work for her. Such an existence was well enough, she supposed, but too tame for her tastes. She wished she could see inside one of those beautiful ships, and see where it went and how it worked. If she could not be of use, perhaps they would let her stay for her good looks; they had obtained her every advantage so far, and, sadly, Mother had never thought to give dear reserved Jenny a warning about such tactics. Everyone commented on how pretty she was, and Jenny considered that she only had to find a way to use that to her advantage.

But as Jenny debated her next step, her next step came to her.

She was enjoying a dream of her old home when she was rudely awakened by the feeling of a hand caressing her back. She jumped up to find herself looking into the face of a smiling man.

"Well, hello there, girl," he cooed. Jenny was too shocked to move. Who was this fellow and what did he mean, waking her up so? Cook came in then, and the man stood up, still smiling at Jenny. "Pretty little pup, there, Kate. Whose is she"

"To be honest, Lieutenant, I don't know. She just showed up here one night. It's helped with the rats, though, having her there. Coffee?"

"Yes please," said the smiling man, the Lieutenant, as he took a seat. Jenny felt awkward and wished she could slip away while he and Cook discussed the latest news, but he always seemed to have one eye on her. After a while, he started breaking off bits of his biscuit and offering them to her. Jenny felt a wave of sadness wash over her, as this was a treasured game she had played with Eliza at the old house. She lay down and rested her head on her paws for a moment to collect herself. After a time, the man gave up on the biscuit and addressed Cook once again.

"Say, Kate, how much would you charge if I wanted that dog? Would you hold onto her for me until tomorrow?"

"Well, she a'n't mine, so I guess I can't stop you if you want her. She's a very good dog, though, no trouble at all, and I'll miss her." Cook sighed. The smiling man promised to come by the next day with the payment, and rubbed Jenny's head on his way out.

Jenny didn't bother getting up, but remained sitting thoughtfully where she was. So she was to be owned once again. It had not been so bad at home, with Mother and the children; the housemaids had been kind, the children had played with her, and Father had not been around enough to ruin the fun. She would not have minded settling into another such family, but something told her that the smiling Lieutenant did not have eight playful children or large green fields as Father had. Although her parents had been hunters, Jenny had always been something of a pet. What would she be to the Lieutenant? What did grown people want from their dogs? Could she do it?

There was only one thing about the man that reassured her and made her almost excited to be bought. Among the city smells that permeated his coat, he smelled like the boats in the harbor. That, at least, was hopeful, if not even more confusing. What did a man from the ocean want with a dog? Surely there was no hunting to be done on board a ship.

Kate began to dress the leg of lamb that would be the borders' dinner that night, tossing the scraps into a bowl as she went. When she came to set that bowl before Jenny, she said something very kind and reassuring that Jenny would remember and treasure for the rest of her life: "I don't know why you're so mopey, love. What I wouldn't give for Lieutenant Mowett to come asking after me."

-

**AN:** _There's the first installment done. Please review. _


	3. Starting afresh

The wood of the ship's floor was much rougher than the wood on the floors at home, and was not nearly as comfortable under her rump. Jenny didn't mind, though; a wood floor was a wood floor to her mind, and she had learned from many a night spent in the maids' quarters that such things required a great deal of care. Men who would care for a wood floor would care for a dog, reasoned Jenny, and so she was reassured by the planks, however rough.

At the moment, however, there seemed to be a question of whether she would be allowed to stay. The man Mowett had ordered her to sit still and out of the way while he spoke to 'the Captain' - a tall blond man who bore a striking resemblance to Father in the way he stood and shouted. Her sensitive nose had not been able to detect anything more serious than nervousness on her man, however, and so she decided to be gracious and withhold judgment. Captain and Mowett had been talking a long while now, watching her the entire time. _If they are looking for me to misbehave, I will not,_ Jenny thought. _You cannot frighten me._

At last, Captain strode over to her, Mowett following closely behind. His big hand descended on her head and slid down her back, scruffing up her hair. Jenny shook her head a little at this, but her pride would not let her complain. It was not long before Captain spoke.

"This is too fine a dog to be wandering around Portsmouth. I don't want to get into trouble, finding out afterward that one of my Lieutenants has stolen the First Lord's dog or somesuch."

Mowett assured him of the money he had paid, of his certainty that the dog was not missed. Jenny managed to catch Captain's blue eyes and give him a loving gaze; her doubts about his character had been banished by his obvious good taste.

"Sir, I assure you, you will not regret it."

"I am still not entirely sure, Lieutenant. She may cause problems among the crew - a distraction to them. I cannot have her causing disorder."

Jenny was so surprised as to consider withdrawing her approbation. _I? A distraction? Surely not._ She sat up as straight and proud as she could. _I, sir, am not some alley-hound, or country mongrel. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I should be no burden, and whatever you ask me to do, I will. And if you do not want me, then I will go somewhere else. I will find some other Lieutenant and Captain easily; I know what you smell like now._

Just as she was about to prove her point by getting up and walking away, however, Mowett was joyfully scruffing her ears. Jenny had been so much caught up in composing her indignant speech that she had missed Captain reluctantly agreeing to have her on board. She hoped no one saw her blush as she was led below.

Mowett moved quickly among the crowds of men who were walking around under the floor. There was no time to investigate them, though; Mowett was moving quickly and Jenny had to concentrate on his heels. The smell here was intense and slightly familiar. It was triggering memories almost too cloudy to be called memories - something from her infancy? Maybe-

"Well hullo, Will! You've got a dog with you!"

The voice surprised Jenny; she had followed Mowett into a new room without realizing it. Here, there were two men - the one who had spoken was dressed like Captain and Mowett, and was, in Jenny's opinion, quite handsome. The other one was small and very shabby looking, and his gaze made Jenny very uneasy. She paused, and waited for her man to introduce her.

"A very fine dog, indeed, Lieutenant," commented the shabby man.

Mowett made a little gesture for Jenny to jump up on one of the tables and she obeyed. "Is, isn't she? I was thinking that if there isn't enough room under my hammock, she could sleep with the mids. They won't mind if I tell them they won't, eh?" The Lieutenant's friend laughed, and Jenny relaxed as the shabby man turned away to put some bottles into a cabinet. The clinking bottles brought to mind Mother's illness, and she supposed that this man was a doctor. She shuddered. _No wonder no one else has come in._

"So the Captain's given his permission?"

"Yes; I asked just now." The feeling of Mowett's hand stroking her back chased the unpleasant memories away, and Jenny craned her neck to lick his arm in appreciation.

"Well, then," said the Friend. "let's enter her name in the books!" Both men laughed at this. "What _is_ her name?"

"I don't know, actually," Mowett said thoughtfully, looking at her. "I suppose we have to give her a name. What do you think?"

Jenny suddenly realized that she would be, very shortly, someone other than Jenny. Or would she? She had always been called Jenny, ever since she had been given to Mother as a mere pup. She didn't know what would happen to her if she were given a new name. It was all very mysterious. What would it feel like to have a new name? Not to answer when someone called Jenny - would she remember to come for some other name? Yet, she was surprised to find, as she thought it over, that the prospect of a new name didn't bother her very much. Jenny had been a pet, a protector of children, and a contented homebody, and the name had served her well then. Now she was something else; Jenny would not suit. And, at any rate, perhaps she did not have to give up Jenny entirely. After all, men had more than one name. She had seen Mother answer to Madam, and even Maria sometimes. And she had only known her man for a few days, and already she knew he was called Mowett, Lieutenant, and Will. This would not be so bad.

All three men were soon tossing possible names around in a friendly manner. Jenny felt her worries slip away and her shoulder muscles getting more relaxed.

Mowett turned to her and smiled. "Yes, she is a right little Sweetheart, isn't she?" Jenny smiled back at him. _What a pleasant disposition. I wonder if he ever stops smiling._ The Friend was grinning, and as he got up to leave he chuckled a little under his breath.

"You'll be ready for some real work soon enough I hope, Will?"

"Patience, Tom, patience! Give me a moment, and I'll meet you on the quarterdeck."

Jenny got up and followed him, eager to see the rest of the ship and put some distance between herself and the Doctor.

-

_Holy flaming cheesecakes, I'm on people's watch lists. And favorites too! (falls off chair)_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed - it really does mean a lot to me. Hopefully this story will amuse you as much as it has amused me.


End file.
